One Time Secret
by Juliabug8
Summary: Every family had secrets what are the Cullen's? One shots of different family members secrets Please R


**Secret 1- Jasper horses??**

A/N: Basically this is just a bunch of one shots that I wrote at different times. They all have to so with secrets of the Cullen's. Every family has there secrets what are the Cullen's?? Hope you like it xD

**Edward Point of View  
**

"You guys have to get out of this house and move your old buts around. Do something together, ride a bike, get ice cream, idk but please just get out of the house and do something" Carlisle was mad he wasn't quite screaming just kinda more begging.. I think he really has gotten tired of us making tons of noise and goofing off.

_uhhhohhh he's mad again..._

_Em- Yeah Family activity!!!!!_

_J- oh tons of joy uh oh!_

_A- I like Bella's way of thinking… maybe if we just…_

Now I was curious what Bella's thought was but Alice was saying her Abc's in German, French and every other language she knows…while jumping up and down and spinning in fast tight circles like a ballerina..

"So what should we do guys?" Alice asked although she already knew almost everyone's answer.

"Ohh I have an idea!! Why don't we go horseback riding?!?! I used to ride when I was younger so I won't hurt myself and you guys are all vampires so you'll be like brilliant at it and….uhhh-errrrr-ummmm Alice why is Jasper curled into a ball in the corner??"

At the last comment we all looked over at jasper who was as she said curled up in the corner…

J_-It wasn't my fault…no it wasn't my fault…no it wasn't.. _

"Oh jasper stop being such a baby, that was the past." Said Alice, She went over and pecked him on the check totally taking him out of his trance. "See Jasper used to be an Olympic dressage rider. He got to the Olympics with his team and when his horse was doing there second pattern his horse spooked…and well he ended up in the crowd…and lets just say it didn't go very well from there….." Alice said stating her attention toward Bella, as we already knew this whole story..

"But that doesn't matter!! Where still going!!!! I saw this earlier!! He he!!" Alice giggled.. _uh oh she giggled what does she have planned now?_ But before I could continue thinking Alice ran back into the living room within seconds holding 6 pairs of Breeches and field boots.

Everyone was changed and we were headed out..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got to the farm our horses where all tacked up.. Bella and Jasper were mounting two of our horses….the rest of us were still standing there trying to decide what horse to choose.

"Come one guys lets go!" yelled Bella before cantering off toward the hunt field . I was watching her hair flow with the wind before it hit me!

"Alice, you didn't give Bella a helmet?? Are your totally crazy?!?"

A-_Errrr.. must have just slipped my mind!_

Alice ran just as I did and quickly mounted our 'childhood ponies' I guess you could call them that.. Even though my thoroughbred wasn't quite a pony and 40 years ago wasn't quite our childhood…but whatever..

We finally were all mounted and trotting off toward the hunt ring where Jasper and Bella where partner jumping over a course. _they would make a great team…_ I looked over and realized everyone was on there own horse…

Rosalie was on her grey welsh pony who was a push button pony and would do what every she wanted…Emmet was on his Quarter horse/draft cross.. he was big and muscular just like Emmet is. Alice was on her Large Pont of The America. She was cute and appaloosa colored. I on the other hand was on my Black Tb. His name was star and he was as fast as a jet.

"Wanna race?" Emmet challenged

"Sure" I said "Im on Star and your horse has **never** beat star before"

"And……" said Emmet before racing toward the first jump me catching up quickly.

"Wait….You OWN this barn and horses???" said a really shocked looking Bella….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Please Review and don't be afraid to mention your own ideas no matter how crazy they are cause that's kind of the point! Ok so im horse obsessed which brought this one on... but the rest should get better!! **

**I should put my next secret up probably around the weekend :P**

**Leave idea of secrets you have.  
Ideas I have that you should comment on:**

**Bella said she never dated a GUY before Edward but what about a girl?**

**What is Edwards real reason fro the love of his car?**

**3.Why is Emmet obsessed with Coyote Ugly ?**


End file.
